1- G alpha s and protein kinase A (PKA) signaling as tumor suppressors. We are investigating the role of cAMP signaling downstream of G alpha s in the development and progression of different cancers, including non-melanoma skin cancer and prostate cancer. By altering the activation of this pathway in human cancer cells and animal models we are dissecting the mechanisms by which this pathway acts as a tumor suppressor. 2- G alpha s and PKA as targets for basal cell carcinoma (BCC) treatment. We have demonstrated that inactivation of G alpha s and PKA leads to BCC formation. We are now testing the hypothesis that increasing cAMP and PKA signaling might be a target for reducing BCC proliferation. By using animal models and a human cell line of BCC, we are investigating if the pharmacological activation of this pathway can be used as a target for BCC treatment.